Impundulu Gunnar
Celestial Killing Star Impundulu Gunnar (天殺星イムプンドゥルゥのグンナー; tensaisei imupundurū no gunnā) is a central antagonist in Saint Seiya FF. Also known at Izulu Gunnar (イズルのグンナー; izuru no gunnā) The specters are the warriors of Hades, King of the Underworld. Creation/Concept MGW was looking for an creature to rival Sagittarius (archer/winged centaur) aside from one of the Three Judges, particularly Garuda Aiacos. As a start, looking for an enemy that used lightning, she wanted to base the original specter off of Binesi/Thunderbird (North Americ) or Izulu (S.Africa), leaning towards latter. However, there was concern over the use of a mythical creature from Africa, especially from the South, since a majority of the other Specters are based on European myth/culture. However, MGW decided to go with it since there are a few specters with Egyptian suplice. (Ie: Pharaoh Sphinx, Bennu), but that may have been because of the Ptolemaic Kingdom's existence. MGW also liked the fearful description of the Izulu. MGW chose the Lin Kui star of Killing because she didn't find another specter with it, and wanted to find a star that seemed "dangerous". Reading about the novel character, she found the choice "quite perfect" and complements the Izulu. Before the choice, MGW thought a specter's star was from the 108 defilement of Buddhism. Therefore, she thought that intolerance, oppression, mercilessness, or insatiable (for blood) would fit. Names considered were Aether, Nymph, Cael, Stribog/Stilborg, Gallas (from horagalles) and Dukun (shaman). The male given name Gunnar or Gunnarr has various derivations, primarily from Old Norse, and means "warrior". Gunnr alone means war; in Norse mythology, Gunnarr was the husband of the female warrior Brynhildr. Suplice, Star, name ;Suplice (Impundulu) : In South African Myth, an impundulu or izulu is a vampiric bird that serves a witch and can summon thunder and lightning.http://ilovewerewolves.com/impundulu-vampirebird/ Said to be born from lightning and causes a lot of bad luck. It's also said that an impundulu is immortal, but can be destroyed by fire. The surplice has a long crown and long beak. Impundulu in Katakana is イムプンドゥルゥ (imupundurū).http://www.geocities.co.jp/Playtown-Toys/9472/vanplist.htm (Japanese) ;Star : This specter's star originates from the character Li Kui, the twenty-sixth Hevenly Spirit from the Chinese novel, Water Margin (水滸傳; Shuihu Zhuan). He is called the "Black Whirlwind" for his dark complexion and fierce way of fighting. ;Name : The name "gunnar" means warrior. In Norse mythology, Gunnar is the husband of the shieldmaiden Brynhildr. In Völsunga saga, the trickery of the legendary hero Sigurd provokes Brynhildr to go after his life. Despite this, Sigurd was Bryn's first love interest. Gunnar's brother Gutthorm kills Sigurd; after Siguard's death, Brynhildr jumps into the flames of Sigurd's pyre and joins him in Hel (a venture through death). Before courtship, Gunnar was tasked to reach Bryn's castle by penetrating a ring of flame, which he fails to do. Techniques ;Omen Lightning :(オーメンライトニング) From a finger tip, Gunnar can unleash a meter wide bolt of lightning. Can fire at different speeds depending on Gunnar's level of emotions. ;Calamity Storm :(カラミティ ストーム) Creates floating black clouds of different sizes in every direction. The clouds engulfs something/someone and attacks it with lightning storms from the inside. ;Blight Claws :Strike from the claws that sucks blood and imbues a slow curse of death upon the victim. It is slow, and the blood darkens as if the cells die. Therefore, the victim feels ill. Story/History Background A beautiful man with white hair. He was a sick youth whose village served as an army post in a war against Poland. He aspired to become a soldier, but famine caused him to have a low constitution. The last thing Gunnar saw before dying was his hometown, and the people within, including loved ones, being swallowed by fire. The despair he felt being helpless reached the ears of the Underworld King. No one knew that he was born under a dark star, and he would live knowing only death and despair. He would awaken as a Specter and use his stronger, immortal body to wreck death everywhere. He saw this as a way to purge suffering, and to punish those who start wars for dominance, fail to protect the weak, and those who oppress and kill the weak. The endless killing and blood spill, cursing generations with dead loved ones, and debilitating the manpower of armies, filled Gunnar with delight. In Penitent Feathers In Greece, Gunnar met Sisyphos in attempt to kill the young Sasha, the new incarnation of Athena. Hades hasn't fully awakened yet, and Gunnar's might was halved. The Sagittarius Gold Saint defeated the Cursed Bird specter, but not before collapsing back at Sanctuary. Silver Saints retrieved Sasha, and Sisyphos's body mysteriously disappears. The Gold Cloth takes on a new owner, and there are rumors of Sisyphos's death. Gunnar reemerges later in another village in Greece. Rumors spread about a large charred hole left in the middle of the village, and impaled bodies being found. References/Links *Witch Monster: Impundulu of Eldritch Witchery (Elfair games) *http://www.mythologydictionary.com/impundulu-mythology.html Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Rivals Category:Antagonists Category:MGW Original Category:Saint Seiya